1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to packet communications, and in particular, to media gateway controller systems, methods of operation, and software for processing application server update messages.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In many enterprises, employees have certain dialing rights. When an employee places a call from his desk phone, an enterprise PBX determines whether the call is allowed based on the rights associated with that employee. The PBX determines the identity of the employee based on the extension of the phone used by the employee for the call. Some employees are granted rights different from other employees. For instance, a high level employee such as a manager is often granted international dialing rights, whereas a low level employee such as a clerk is prohibited from placing international calls.
Also in many enterprises, employees now widely use wireless phones. Often times an enterprise provides employees wireless phone plans from major wireless carriers. However, an enterprise may wish to restrict the use of wireless phones to business use only. Unfortunately, these off-the-shelf plans do not discriminate between personal and business use, and enforcing such a business-use only policy is very difficult. Additionally, applying the same types of dialing plans to wireless phones as applied to desk phones is very difficult.
In some cases, a wireless call can be routed through a PBX. In that manner, the employee making the call can enjoy full access to the suite of services provided by the PBX. For example, the PBX can apply the appropriate dialing rights plan to the call. Unfortunately, such an arrangement can lead to overloading the PBX in circumstances where many wireless callers require access to the PBX. Additionally, routing a call through an enterprise PBX from outside the enterprise utilizes scarce resources such as available ports on the PBX.